


just a little bit out of my limit

by theyellowcurtains



Series: Isak og Even [17]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Belly Bulging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, bareback, because learnt it’s actually really fucking hot, even is huge, work experience au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Isak is pissed about where he got placed for work experience, that is until he meets his fine ass supervisor.





	just a little bit out of my limit

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i haven't written anything in such a long time! it's been so long i know. i hope you guys enjoy this! i have something coming, hopefully soon, that hopefully you guys really like!

Isak is beyond pissed. He didn't know that when he signed up for work experience he'd get shoved in a shitty film production office filing papers. He thought he'd get to work in a lab filing papers there, something far more interesting than films.

He walked through the door on the first day and instantly was bored. All the people he saw in the front office seemed snobby and annoying, he really did not want to have to talk to any of them. He got to the desk, formed were shoved at him to fill out, having to cover OH&S. _'Standard stuff. If you get hurt we don't wanna get in trouble for it.'_

The attendant behind the desk got up and lead Isak down a hall, blabbering on about stuff he really didn’t care for. One week. He only had to be here for one week, then never again. They stopped in front of an unmarked door, the attendant knocked lightly on the door before opening it. Isak followed silently, stopping and looking around the room. His eyes fell on a gorgeous blond boy sitting on the far end of the desk in the room.

“Mr Bech Næsheim? I have the kid for you. Isak, this is Even Bech Næsheim. He’ll be your supervisor all this week. You’ll stay here in his office and take your breaks when he has his. Fairly simple. Do you think you’ll be alright now? I have to go back out the front, but I am there if you need me.” The attendant didn’t give Isak time to answer before running out the door.

“Hi Isak, I’m pretty sure that Sonja just talked your ear off. I’m really sorry that you got stuck with her this morning.” Mr. Bech Næsheim stood up extending a hand to Isak. “I know Sonja introduced me as ‘Mr Bech Næsheim’,  but please don’t call me that. I’m Even. I’m an intern working here for uni credit.” Even shook Isak’s hand firmly.

“Uh yeah, I’m Isak yeah. I’m a third year at Nissen and somehow got stuck doing work experience at a film company, even though I’m a biochemistry major.” Isak laughed to himself.

“That’s really normal. When I was at Bakka I got sent to do work experience at a library. I have no idea what I am supposed to with the knowledge I got from that.” Even smiled and it caused a warm explosion in Isak’s stomach. Of course Isak would get stuck with a pretty boy helping him for this week.

* * *

The day was far better than Isak had expected. Even and him had spent a lot of time joking around and getting to know each other. Even was really sweet and didn’t pry when Isak make a joke about his dad running out. Isak was genuinely interested in knowing more about Even, they just got along almost too well.

Isak knew that is was inappropriate to appreciate Even’s company as much as he did. It was so much worse when Even and his pretty smile slipped into Isak’s mind while he was fingering himself in the shower that night. This was a huge problem for Isak now, because now he has to face Even for the next four days knowing that he got off to the idea of Even pushing him into his desk and fucking him in that office.

The next morning was awkward. Isak stuttered over most of his words and managed his spill his and Even’s coffees over Even’s desk. They managed to save most of the papers and reprint everything that was destroyed.

There was a lot of awkward silences and nervous laughter up until lunch, where Even convinced Isak to go with him to a kebab place that was just down stairs. While they ate Even told stories about high school and how much he misses it.

“You know, Sonja and I dated for like, five years. It’s so awkward working with her now because she’s still a bit mad at me for leaving her. She should be more chill now, she’s engaged. It was kind of funny cause last year at the christmas party she tried so hard to get in my pants even though I had a boyfriend and so did she.” Even grinned through his words. Isak froze. _Even had had a boyfriend? Does this mean he likes guys?_ Isak blushed at his excitement for this knowledge.

After lunch they were back to joking with each other and talking casually. They didn’t actually get a lot of work done in the last hour, just sitting and talking.

“Hey Isak, were you alright this morning? You seemed a little off. Anything you want to talk about?” Even asked when they only had about half an hour left. Isak flushed ruby when Even asked. He knew he’d have to come up with some excuse that wasn’t the truth.

“You alright now Isak? You look a little flustered.” Even’s eyebrows knitted together in worry. Isak just blushed a deeper colour. Even raised an eyebrow, tilting his head towards Isak prompting a reply.

“It’s nothing. Everything's fine I promise. I was just tired this morning. I promise it’s okay.” Isak said a little too quickly.

“Now, Isak, for some reason I don’t believe you.” Even leaned closer more, putting his hand on the armrest of Isak’s chair and shifting his weight in his own chair. “Isak Valtersen, do you have something you need to tell me?”

Isak hates himself for giggling at this. Even was trying so hard to keep a straight face and Isak just straight up giggles at him. He hoped it was just a coping mechanism.

“Fuck this I can’t be bothered with trying to mess with you.” Even said, spinning Isak’s chair to face him before grabbing Isak’s face and planting his lips on him quickly, pulling away just as fast.

Isak had his eyes open the whole time. When Even had pulled back Isak was looking into his worried eyes. Isak couldn’t fully register that Even had done that. The second it did click he didn’t give himself time to think before standing up and grabbing Even’s face forcefully and kissing him hard. This kiss lasted far longer, mouths running against each other and tongues gliding over lips. Isak pulled Even’s lip into his mouth biting it softly. Even moaned hotly into Isak’s mouth, hands grabbing his hips, encouraging him to walk forward and straddle his hips in the chair.Isak was running his fingers through Even’s hair while they kissed, tugging lightly to pull small gasps out of Even’s mouth.

They pulled apart suddenly when an alarm started going off.

“Fuck, that’s our fire alarm. Are you fucking kidding me?” Even said sliding Isak carefully off his lap and standing up, getting ready to evacuate. Isak noticed him adjusting his pants to hide his very obvious erection.

Both Even and Isak stood outside, freezing and very grumpy. There weren’t very many people in the building still since it was already 16:50.

* * *

Isak came back the next morning with a slight bounce in his step. He got to Even’s office, the second he stepped in Even shoved him into the door, kissing him hard. His hand trailing down the side of his body, stopping at the height of the door handle to lock the door. Isak moaned into Even’s mouth, pushing his hips forward to rub his crotch lightly against Even’s. Even moved his hands to Isak’s butt, forcing his hips against him harder, starting a slow grind between them.

“Shit, already hard for me?” Even groaned. “Gonna let me fuck you baby?” Gasped and nodded his yes. Even didn’t give him any more time to think while he spun Isak around, kissing him again, now slowly walking them towards his desk.

Even grabbed Isak’s thighs, lifting him up to his desk. Isak giggled into Even’s mouth before he felt Even pressing one hand confidently into his crotch. Isak pushed his hips up against Even’s hand. Isak’s hands slid up Even’s chest, unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt before pulling out of their kiss and watching as he undid the rest of Even’s shirt. Isak admired his slightly toned chest and stomach. Isak lead kisses down Even’s neck to his collarbone, where he started sucking a mark into his skin. Even let one of his hands go to Isak’s hair, his other now working on the button on his pants. Even slid his hand into Isak’s boxers after he successfully unbuttoned his jeans. He wrapped his hand around his dick, Isak sighing at the contact. Isak pulled back from where he was biting a rather impressive bruise to look at Even.

Even’s heart stopped when he saw Isak’s emerald eyes shining at him in desperation. Isak grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, quickly pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor, his hands falling to Even’s belt buckle, opening it keeping up his rapid pace. In no time he had Even’s pants undone and was pulling his shirt out from being tucked in, pushing it off of his shoulders and onto the floor. Even grabbed the waistband of Isak’s pants and boxers in his hands, raising his eyebrow asking for permission before tugging Isak’s pants down his legs and awkwardly over his shoes. Isak kicked off his shoes and socks after his pants were discarded. Even pulled off his own pants while Isak worked at his shoes. Isak gasped as he watched Even’s cock flick up against his stomach.

“Shit you’re fucking huge.” Isak’s mouth watered at the sight of Even completely bare. He needed to touch him.

Isak wrapped his hand around the base of Even’s dick, not being able to take his eyes off of it as he slowly started stroking. Isak moaned at feeling his size, he knew he had to get him inside of him as soon as he could.

“Baby there’s something I want to do, do you trust me?” Even asked softly.

“Yeah, anything. Anything Even.” Isak finally looked back up.

Even shifted, pulling Isak off of the desk and turning him around. Even reached next to him to wheel a chair over to him for him to sit down on. He pushed Isak down so he was bending over the desk, his ass completely on display for Even. Even grabbed at it, squeezing softly. He groaned at how soft and fleshy Isak’s ass was. Even pulled his cheeks apart, eyeing his pretty pink hole. He let his thumbs trace over it, Isak shivering at the intimate contact. Even decided in that moment that he didn’t care if Isak judged him for what he wanted to do, he just let himself. He leaned in and licked a strip over Isak’s hole, and if Isak’s reaction was anything to go by, he loved it. He ran his tongue in circles around the muscle, pushing slightly into Isak. Isak was gripping onto the desk, whining and pushing back hard onto Even’s face. His legs shaking and back arching.

“Even, Even, Close. Please, please.” Isak babbled.

Even pulled back, wiping the saliva from his chin before standing up and walking over to his desk drawer and pulling out the lube he had hidden there. He walked back over to where Isak was still panting, ready for Even to ruin him. Even sat back in the chair, opening the lube, squeezing some over Isak’s crack, watching as the cool substance slid down him and over his hole. Even used his fingers to rub it into him, slicking them up before sliding one in. Isak instantly pushed back against Even’s finger, forcing it in deeper.

“More please, Even please please. I need more, please.” Isak whined, rocking his hips against Even’s finger. Even listened and slipped another finger into him. “Yes, thank you ahh thank you” Isak was a mess.

Even thrusted his fingers into him harder, angling them to try and find Isak’s prostate. When Isak tensed and let out a loud moan Even knew he had found it. He let the pads of his fingers rub against this spot for a minute before pulling his fingers out part way and starting to scissor them, opening Isak more. He slipped in a third finger when Isak started feeling loose around the two. Isak groaned, rolling his hips trying to get Even to finger him deeper. Even was now working on opening Isak so he could get inside of him more than getting Isak off.

“Do you think you’re ready baby?” Even almost growled.

Isak nodded frantically. “Please just get in me Even, please.”

Even pulled his fingers out slowly, teasing a little. “Are you clean? I don’t have a condom, so if you’re not sure, I might just have to get you off with my fingers.”

“Yeah, I am. Had a scare last year and haven’t actually done anything since. Now will you just get in me please.” Isak’s words sped up as his sentence came to an end. Even laughed.

Even poured lube into his hand, rubbing it over himself, exhaling heavily at the relief. He lined the head of his dick up with Isak’s entrance, pushed only the tip into Isak. Isak gasped, gripping the edge of the desk hard and pushing his hips back against Even causing more of Even to slip into him. Even pushed forward until about half of him was in Isak.

“Wait, please, I just need a minute. Fuck. You’re so huge how the fuck are you so huge.” Isak whined.

“Oh, complaining now?” Even teased, holding still letting Isak adjust.

“No no, not at all complaining. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get anyone else inside me and feel as full as I do now again.”

Even laughed at that. “Wow, that’s compliment.”

“Okay enough talking, keep moving.” Even listened to Isak’s words, pushing in further.

Isak had a death grip on the table, breathing slowly until Even had pushed in completely. Even could feel Isak adjusting around him, he could feel how Isak relaxed into the desk.

“Okay, okay, move. Please.” Isak wiggled his hips a little, encouraging Even.

Even listened, pulling his hips back until only his head was inside before thrusting forward hard. Isak let out a loud moan, pushing his hips back against Even’s thrusts. Even continued his pattern of hard quick thrusts into Isak while Isak was moaning and chanting out a chorus of ‘fuck Even’s.

“Fuck, fuck Even, I can feel you fuck.” Isak grabbed Even’s right hand, moving it from his hip round to rest on his stomach. Isak held it there while Even thrust in again.

It took Even a could thrusts to realise what Isak meant, he could feel the head of his dick pressing through Isak’s stomach. Even groaned, pushing his hand into Isak's stomach a little trying to feel more of himself. He stopped his thrusts, pulling out of Isak. Isak whined at the empty feeling. Even pushed at Isak’s hips, prompting him to lay his back on the desk.

Even pushed back in hard. Now watching Isak’s stomach, wanting to see his dick poking through. Even angled his hips up now, not only giving himself a visual but rubbing directly over Isak’s prostate with every thrust. Isak was letting out loud moans, one hand gripping Even’s hip, the other at his own mouth trying to quiet himself. Even pushed his hand away from his mouth, shoving two of his own fingers into his mouth. Isak started sucking at them desperately.

“So close Even.” Isak slurred around his fingers.

Even picked up his pace, wanting Isak to come now. “Come on baby. Let it go. I want to see you come baby. Go for it.”

Even made sure he kept the angle the same, thrusting against Isak’s prostate hard and fast. Isak was coming after four thrusts, yelling Even’s name. Ribbons of come falling on his stomach and chest while Even kept thrusting into him.

“Do you reckon I could get you to come again baby? Just like this?” Even asked, keeping up his brutal pace into an over sensitive Isak. Isak nodded quickly, laying lax and letting Even use his body.

Isak squirmed with Even hitting his prostate right after he had just come. Isak had his hand on his stomach again, feeling Even thrusting into him. Isak was past the point of overstimulation, tears rolling down his cheeks and drying. He couldn’t distinguish if what he was feeling was pain or pleasure, either way he loved it.

It was sudden when Isak felt his orgasm building again. Even also noticed and thrusted harder into Isak, rolling his hips trying to get deeper if it was possible. Isak was moaning out Even’s name, moving his face away from Even’s hand so he could let Even hear him this time. Isak came suddenly, less come leaving him this time, but still a fair amount adding to the mess he had made on his stomach. He felt himself clench tight around Even and within seconds he felt Even coming inside him.

Even pulled out slowly before falling back into the chair he was in before, panting. He admired the view of Isak laying in front of him, a wreck on his desk with his come leaking out of him. Even couldn’t help but reach out and rub his thumb over it, pushing his come back into Isak.

“Even! Too much. No” Isak yelled, bringing his knees together shutting Even out.

Even instantly moved his hand awake from Isak, instead reaching for his hand to help sit him up, offering him his thumb to suck the mess off. Isak sucked on his thumb for a second before speaking up.

“Shit that was the best I’ve ever had fuck. I don’t know if my legs are going to work.” Isak laughed, rubbing his hands over his own thighs.

“I’m glad. I won’t make you walk today. We’ll stay in here.” Even promised.

“Okay, but you better cuddle me.” Isak said, standing up off of the desk, walking towards the pile of his clothes, picking out his boxers and t-shirt.

“Yeah sure. We’ll keep the door locked and cuddle on the floor, then I’ll go get us lunch and we can talk about what this meant.” Even said, standing up and getting his own boxers before laying down on the floor opening his arms for Isak to lay in.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you have anything you'd like to see me write! i am desperate for ideas.


End file.
